


my adorable alpha

by kissyangel



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Huening Kai, Top Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissyangel/pseuds/kissyangel
Summary: a conversation at lunch about yeonkai's sex life featuring embarrassed yeonjun, shameless huening kai, and curious taegyu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	my adorable alpha

**Author's Note:**

> this was just an excuse to write yeonkai with bottom yeonjun without really having to write detailed smut since i'm not great at it. i think in the future i might add some chapters because i'm always thinking about top huening kai and beomgyu... but we'll see ^.^

"You and Huening Kai have sex, right?" Taehyun asks from across the lunch table, making his omega, Beomgyu, choke on his drink and Yeonjun's cheeks to flush bright red. 

"B-Babe..." Beomgyu whined, nudging the smaller boy's side. "What kind of question are you asking at lunch?" 

"It's okay since Kai is at band practice." 

Yeonjun nibbles on his lower lip, wondering if he should really be discussing this. It's not like their relationship is a secret by any means… and it's normal to talk with your friends about sex right? Right. So he nods and takes a bite of his banana bread, moaning at the taste. "We actually have sex a lot. He's pretty insatiable…"

"Really? He seems so innocent," Beomgyu blurts while shoveling some more ramen into his mouth.

"That's what I thought too," Yeonjun sighs, exhausted just thinking of all the positions Huening Kai forced him into last night. "His stamina is insane. Especially since he outgrew me, he's been even more horny than usual. I swear he doesn't let me rest anymore." 

Taehyun nods, not really able to understand having an omega with an uncontrollable sex drive. He and Beomgyu have been dating for three months and have yet to go through with it. They've fooled around and talked about it, but they haven't actually sealed the deal. He's not jealous of Yeonjun and Huening Kai's relationship, he's just curious about how they took the next step.

"Well, Gyu has been worried about being knotted and getting pregnant-" he continues despite Beomgyu's frantic attempts to cover his mouth, "-so I was wondering how you guys deal with that?"

Yeonjun chuckles at the two before finishing off the rest of his bread greedily. "Actually, I've never really thought about that," he says honestly, pursing his lips.

"So Kai just lets you knot him? Is he taking birth control?" Beomgyu asks, tilting his head in genuine surprise and curiosity from the admission.

"Oh, no. Huening Kai doesn't even let me fuck him," Yeonjun sighs, pouting as he rests his chin in his hands. "It's so unfair but every time I ask, he starts crying and giving me those sad eyes… so I just let him do what he wants."

At the silence he's met with, Yeonjun blinks at the two before tilting his head in confusion. "What's up?"

"Wait, so you…" Taehyun trails off, his cheeks glowing red with embarrassment.

"You're the bottom?!" Beomgyu shouts, making other heads in the cafeteria turn towards their table.

And just as Yeonjun is about to respond, he feels the familiar weight of a large hand against his back and looks up to see his mate standing behind him. "That's right," Kai grins, sliding onto bench beside Yeonjun before poking his cheek lovingly. "My alpha is so adorable. If only you could hear the cute sounds he makes when I-"

Yeonjun cuts him off by slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and face burning hot with shame. "That's too detailed…" he murmurs, avoiding eye contact with the other couple across the table.

"No, no. Please tell us more," Taehyun says with a smirk, giving Yeonjun a knowing look.

"Junie-hyung is the cutest. He always tightens up when he cums and it's like he's an actual omega, trying to milk me-"

"Yah! What kind of things are you saying in public?!" Yeonjun huffs in annoyance, taking his banana milk and sipping it angrily. 

"I'm only telling them that alphas can feel good from behind too _and_ they can have sex without ever having to worry about getting pregnant!" Kai smiles, his face much too innocent for the words spilling past his pink lips. "But if you're like Junie-hyung, you'll never be able to cum without playing with your ass again."

Yeonjun gapes at the younger boy, aware of all eyes at the table staring back at him. "T-That is not true!" he yells, feeling like his face is going to melt from the burning shame.

"Yes it is. You probably just haven't realized it yet," Kai smirks, ruffling his alpha's adorable pink hair. "Just last night you asked me to suck your dick and you couldn't cum until I put my finger inside-"

"Aish! You're too much sometimes," Yeonjun yells, standing abruptly before grabbing his tray of food and storming away from the table.

"I'll go after him," Taehyun says after a few awkward moments of silence, rising to his feet before following after the embarrassed alpha. Huening Kai and Beomgyu watch them before turning around to face each other once again.

"So… how did you get Yeonjun to agree on being the bottom?" Beomgyu asks after their gone, his interests definitely peaked at the thought of having Taehyun desperate for something in his ass.

"Ah… well, I just told him I was scared of the pain and getting pregnant. Then I started crying and he practically rolled onto his back and offered himself to me," Kai giggles at the memory, sighing at how cute and precious his alpha is.

"That definitely won't work on Taehyun now…" Beomgyu pouts.


End file.
